Something about the Eyes
by Tjin
Summary: The standerd 'Xander falls through Glory's Portal' Start, i hope to make something original of it after that point.Please Note i own None of these Characters
1. Somthing about the Eyes

Xander gasped for air as he made it to the landing and glared at the suit wearing demon that had just cut Dawns hands.

Forcing the remaining energy into his limbs Xander jumped into an elite spin kick at his enemy.

He blamed it on the exhaustion that he succeeded in the jump but merely slammed into Doc as the demon turned towards him and sent the demon screaming off the tower.

Gasping for breath again Xander looked off the tower as the demon impacted and exploded like a watermelon on the ground.

Turning to the young Summers Xander watched as she took another step towards the edge. "Dawn stop, what are you doing." Xander shouted as he jumped towards her as Dawn took the final step towards the hole in the sky.

--

Willow watched in horror as Dawn and Xander tumbled off the tower before impacting the growing hole in the sky.

With a final bright pulse the hole closed with a slight pop, leaving Xander's 'Lucky' shirt to flutter to the ground alone.

--

Xander looked around the landscape in confusion, the long open planes of yellowed grasses where dotted randomly by sparse tree's leaving little shade and almost no cover.

"You just couldn't leave me alone could you, you just had to go and ruin my vacation by getting yourself killed." A voice growled at him as Xander spun around in search of the speaker.

Seeing no one Xander began to worry. "Who are you, WHERE AM I!" he shouted as he felt a presence approach.

His answer came in the form of an insane cackle he remembered distinctly from the many years before.

"Does that answer your question?" the voice was laced with false humor as Xander desperately tried to calm his heartbeat.

Nodding to the empty land Xander swallowed before replying. "Yeah, this is a nightmare." Xander said as a mist grew up before him and slowly took the shape of himself.

Cackling again the Hyena paced around Xander slowly. "Nightmare? Yeah, I guess that's one way of seeing it. An eternal nightmare, No pack, No queens, No food or water, NO HUNT!" the last was screamed in frustration as the hyena lunged towards Xander with a snarl. "Or you could call it Hell, Purgatory, Limbo, Hades any of them work." He snarled again before continuing to pace around the host.

Watching the creature that had possessed him Xander allowed himself to calm down. "So why are you here?"

Spinning on him again the hyena Cackled before calming down. "Me? I was always here, YOU are here because you got yourself killed." He said before shacking off the insanity and tacking a deep breath to calm down, you seriously fucked up boy. You were never supposed to go into the portal." He growled as he paced back and forth ahead of Xander. "Now instead of her going to heaven you went and threw her into the middle of a war and managed to get yourself killed in the process."

Xander stared in shock as the words sunk in. "Are you telling me I'm dead?"

Yelping frustration the hyena spun around before turning back to him. "I've already told you that twice, YES! You are dead." He said and waited for it to sink in before he continued. "But that doesn't have to be a permanent problem." Nodding at the confused look The Alpha pointed skywards. "The immortal ones decided that since you brought this about that you should be the one to fix it, as such they..." he paused as he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. "Ordered me to convince you to let me have control of your body until you where healed enough to take over again, then you get your body back and I get a new one."

The last thing the Hyena expected was for him to start laughing.

"Something funny boy?" he growled as Xander wiped a tear away and looked him square in the eye.

"Yeah, the though of me actually letting you have my body seems very humorous right now." He said before getting very sober. "Listen to me very closely, NOT. A. CHANCE. IN. HELL!" he shouted before taking a step back. "I still have nightmares about what you did last time."

Alpha shrugged and smiled at the young teen. "Then I'm sorry to say they have to sanction you." He said and the smile grew decidedly evil as Xander looked confused. "THEY. ARE. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU!" he shouted back before shrugging. "Either you give me your body, or yesterday you have a nasty accident and are splatted by a drunk driver, your not there to fight glory, Willow goes into a coma, Buffy sacrifices herself to close the portal and Dawn dies from blood loss on her way to the hospital."

Xander stared at the absolute confidence of the Hyena for several seconds before coming to a decision. "Three rules." He said and waved of the others growl. "This is being as easy as I can you worthless mongrel, I've had nightmares about what you and your 'Pack' did back then so you sure as hell better follow these rule to the letter." He snarled before continuing. "Rule one, NO eating humans. Rule two, NO killing anyone innocent... and rule three, you protect Dawn with your worthless life." He grated out slowly as he tried to ignore the voice in the back of his mind screaming in outrage.

A low rumble on the horizon answered for him as the Alpha was sucked from the landscape leaving Alexander LaVelle Harris alone.

"Well shoot me, Stuff me, Mount me." Xander muttered as he looked around at the empty place. After a moment he shook his head slowly. "It's a good thing I like the quite."

--

Xander felt the impact of the steel/clay roofing tiles shatter as he impacted the roof and tore through before crashing to the floor in a heap.

The last thing he heard before slipping off into darkness was the sound of approaching feet.

--

He knew she was there; they had met so many times before.

On the rock ridge on a cool day she had swept the heat away with a gentle breath, and brought warning of trouble as she ran before the storm. She had been the method he had scented out his prey, and found when his enemy's stalked him, she was after all. The Wind.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the door open, sitting up from the pillow Xander looked around carefully before he spotted the small distortion in the air.

Growling Xander turned toward the distortion before backing off the bed. "What are?"

At his question the distortion shifted to that of an elderly woman as she watched him in concern.

After several moments she smiled simply. "I am an Aereon, one of the last of the few Elementals."

Growling Xander shook his head as he tried to clear some of the ringing in his ears. "Okay that explains... nothing, where the hell am I?"

Aereon looked at him oddly for a second before responding. "Don't you even know the planet you are on?" she asked and took his disgusted look as answer "you are on Helion Prime."


	2. Somthing about the Eyes 2

Xander glared at the comet as it slowly drew closer. He felt the darkness closing around him as the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise.

"That's them you know." A voice stated matter of factly as Xander spun around with a snarl.

The Balance demon just shrugged and lay back on the bed with a smug look on his face. "Name's Singer kid, you might have known my Gandpaps, Whistler." He said as Xander stared at him for a moment before stepping towards him.

"Well that's all well and good... Singer was it?" he asked cheerfully before his face fell. "And why the FUCK should I keep you alive right now." He snarls as he grabbed the balance demon and yanked him up off the bed.

Staring in terror at the eyes slightly glowing with a green tint he tried desperately to drag air into his lungs, pulling in as much air as he could he responded as the steel band masquerading as a hand kept the oxygen from entering.

"I... know... w-where the key... the key is." He gasped as he fought against the dark spots creeping into his vision.

Considering it for a moment Xander loosened the grip slightly and allowed oxygen to flow back into the demon's lungs.

"Speak quickly or die slowly." He growled as the demon sucked in the air greedily.

Coughing as he tried to keep the air in his lungs Singer Decided that keeping a 'Trump' card would only end in pain.

"The Powers said that when it's time you're to go to the 'Winged Viper' it's a bar on the east side of the city." He said pointing in the general direction of the bar as he tried to placate the being in command of his oxygen supply.

Looking in that direction for a moment Xander turned back with a sneer. "Why should I go there and why would the bastards that be give me a simple instruction like that instead of being cryptic like they always are." He said tightening his hold until the balance demon started to turn a bright blue color before relaxing his hold again.

Gasping for air for the second time Singer pulled sweet oxygen into his lungs one breath at a time before responding. "They wanted to make sure you got there and the oracles said something about you not following the rule of 'Don't EAT the messenger' all that well so they said to be as direct as possible." He wheezed out as the green eyed person glared for a few seconds before shrugging.

"You said 'When its time' what time would that be." He said a second before his attention was drawn to the window by a wailing cry of an air raid siren as it started in the further parts of the city and quickly approached before being drowned out be the incessant chatter of Anti-Air and Anti-Orbital cannons in there futile attempt to stave off the approaching invaders.

Smiling against the pressure Singer shrugged. "That would be your cue kiddo." He whispered before lunging out of Xander's hands and jumping into the safety of the shadows.

Looking in the direction the balance demon disappeared to, Xander silently swore to break the demons kneecaps next time he saw him.

Walking out to the balcony again Xander silently watched the lights as the new threats added their firepower to the mix.

And his ankles and his elbows and his wrists and his jaw...he promised before taking a running jump from the balcony towards the closest building on his way east.

--

Xander watched from his perch as the armored figures ran through the broken street in a formation that resembled something from before the advent of gunpowder.

Dumb Fuckshe swore as a concentrated ambush from the defenders wiped them out.

Xander was still watching as the small plasma ball launched from the lead staff and floated in the air for a moment before exploding.

When his sight cleared the streets were crowded with necromonger soldiers as they picked up where the last patrol had died.

Slipping down He walked over to the staff before smiling. Maybe there not so dumb.he said before slipping into the shadows and continuing on his way.


	3. Something About the Eyes 3

Xander looked around the dank bar in disgust; there were only cowards here, prey that decided to run with a bottle instead of their legs. Ignoring the urge to cut the cowards running short he looked around for anything to stand out. After all that rat spawned dirt-eater Singer had told him to come here.

"I don't believe it." An arrogant voice said from the back of the bar said as the seven heads sitting with him turned to focus their attention on Xander.

Looking the eight people over, Xander walked to them before focusing on the loudmouth.

"Do I know you grasseater?" Xander growled as he noticed the seven people gathered around the table with his target move their hands towards several large weapons.

"The name's Tooms. I just can't believe my luck, here I am looking to pick up a prime score when one drops right in my lap." Tooms said with a grin as he held up an ID pad with Xander's face on it. "You're Famous."

Xander may not have known a lot about this new universe he was in, but he knew a wanted poster when he was on one and the five hundred thousand flashing below it seemed to be important too.

Snarling, Xander lashed out with a kick and broke the back legs off one of the bounty hunter's chairs sending the large man to the floor. Continuing the kick up and around he caught the second closest in the face as the young man rose to pull his weapon clear. He grinned to himself as he felt the nose bone give way and continue on an upward trajectory into the young merc's brain.

Spinning around, Xander brought his leg down and picked up momentum as he kicked the first merc in the base of the neck as the large man rose from his prone position, he heard the audible crack of the man's spine before a blinding pain finally claimed him.

--

Decoy launched.

Xander's hearing came back as the female voice continued in an unhurried rush.

"Preparing to engage ion drive," a computerized voice speaking.

Xander willed his muscles not to cramp up as he worked off the extra energy from the tazer the mercs had used.

"So, what are we to do with you two smiling beauties?" Tooms said with a smile Xander could hear "Pretty boy over here is simple, four hundred grand just so long as he's sittin pretty in a jail somewhere." Tooms said as he blew a cloud of noxious smoke into Xander's face. "So the question is where do we drop your merc-killin' ass, who's gonna pay the most for you now?"

"Butcher Bay?" one voice threw out as Xander heard a soft chuckle from beside him.

"Butcher Bay, Ten minutes every other day on the dog run. Protein waffles aren't bad." The voice said in such a smug way Xander could picture the grin on the man's face.

"Hey, how 'bout Ursa Luna? Nice little double-max prison." Tooms said before waiting for Xander's co-prisoner to respond.

"They keep a cell open for me... just in case I drop in."

/He's leading them to something, if you want to get out you don't tell your captors where you can get out of… where is he heading with this/ Xander thought as he heard Tooms start to laugh.

"You know the problem with these joints now?" Tooms said with a laugh before looking back at his captives. "Health clubs for waffle-eatin' pussies. Maybe we should think about uppin' our game here a little bit, Think about someplace truly diabolical."

"What the hell is he thinkin' now?" a new voice said in concern as Xander's fellow captive answered before the others.

"He's thinkin'a triple-max prison. A no-daylight slam. Only three of'em left in this system. Two of'em outta range for a shitty little undercutter like this one with no legs. Leavin'just... one... Crematoria." The name was said with the same reverence one would use in divulging some horrible secret. "That is what you had in mind, right, Toombs?" the voice asked and Xander could feel the heat of Tooms' glare.

"Hey, how does he know where we're goin', and we don't?" one of the new voices whined as he heard Tooms sigh.

"Dope it out." Tooms growled as Xander listened to the complaining from the other mercs "Just do it."

"Don't know about this new crew of yours, Tooms." The voice said with a mocking tone. "They seem a bit skittish. Probably shouldn't tell 'em what happened to the last crew."

Xander heard Tooms move over to the voice's restraint before the click of a lighter as Tooms lit up another cigarette "You know, you supposed to be some slick-shit killer. Now look at you..." Tooms mocked as he blew another puff of smoke across the two. "All back-of-the-bus and shit, hell at least pretty boy managed to ghost two of my boys before Jace got him with the stunner." Tooms said before another puff of smoke finally broke Xander's strength and forced him to cough as the disgusting smoke choked him. "Ain't that right pretty boy." Tooms said with a smirk before moving forward to stand behind the pilot's seat.

With a final snort to get rid of the stench Xander finally looked over at the voice. "Remind me to rip his lungs out and show him the cancer on them before I kill him." Xander said as the large WWF reject just smirked.


	4. Something about the Eyes 4

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep.

All but the primitive side.

The animal side.

Which means that the Hyena possessed Xander Harris was bouncing like a hyperactive ferret on Speed.

Keeping his eyes closed, Xander let his other senses wander.

Sounds, the grunts of the mercenaries as they tried to get comfortable in their sleep, the female gritting her teeth, one of the males had a slight gurgle in his snore.

//Bad lung, weak, let him run a bit before cutting him down.//

Tooms shifted in his sleep and Xander smirked at the crackling sound from the mercenary's knee.

//Right knee is going out, probably will jump to the left when threatened.//

A slight snort drew his attention to the pilot of the tin can he was stuck in.

//Asian descent, small but the way he breathes is strong, even in sleep. Don't let him near you.//

Taking a moment Xander inhaled through his nose and almost gagged at the smell of sweat and unwashed flesh.

He slowed his breathing as he heard the female move, she came closer as the scent of excitement nearly overwhelmed his self control.

The urge to move became harder as she slid carefully onto his lap, he felt her breath on his face.

"Do you know you grind your teeth when you sleep?" She tried to move back at the goggled mans words, but stopped as Xander trapped her leg with his own.

"She's turned on by the hunt, the thrill of taking down her prey and the excitement of surviving a near death situation." Xander commented as he finally opened his eyes and forced himself closer to the now terrified mercenary.

"Take up Skydiving." He whispered before letting her escape.

As he sat back in his restraints, he wished he could just sleep through this trip.

Of course on the plus side no one had started a game of 'I Spy' yet so he did have to count his blessings.

Looking over at his fellow captive, Xander wondered what the goggled man was looking at when the big man finally spoke.

"Richard B. Riddick, Felon, Fugitive, Furian. I Kill people and break things." The big man said with a smirk.

Thinking it over Xander smiled back with as many teeth as he could. "Xander Harris, Antagonist, Animal, Asshole. And I think were in the same line of work."

--

"If I owned this place and hell, I'd rent this place out and live in hell."

Xander snorted as he stared out at the planet below them.

Four hundred plus in daylight, three hundred below in the shade. Not as bad as the actual hell, but he had to admit there were several hell dimensions that didn't have it this bad.

"Hit it."

Xander blinked as the planet made a radical shift and started to fill the view screen at a much faster rate then should be advisable.

The unconcerned warnings from the feminine computer voice seemed to agree with him.

As the planet rushed up to meet them Xander clamped down on the fear in his gut and ignored the antics of the scalp hunters he was with as the pilot pulled up just short of splattering them onto the planet's surface.

As the small tin can rushed along the canyon, Xander growled when the bright sunlight hit his face through the cockpit as the ship scraped closer to the ground to avoid it.

Snarling at the bright light, Xander felt his skin sizzle for a few seconds before a shout brought a popping from the rear of the ship just before the entire thing lurched and slowed at an incredible rate.

As the ship entered the shade of a cavern of some sort, Xander tried to blink away the sunspots as the rest of the passengers commented on their wild ride.

He snorted again as the weak lunged one commented on soiling himself before they started to move.

His eyesight had just barely returned when his cuffs were attached to a length of chain before he was lead out ahead of the muscle bound Riddick

He almost decided to kill them all as he was shoved to the bottom of a sled and chained to the front fender.

Riddick for his part was laid out flat in the back as weak lungs sat on top of him.

He barely heard the comment about goggles as the rest of the mercs finished loading and the small ride started out smoothly along the tracks.

He was so focused ahead, he barely noticed when 'Bad Lungs' was shoved up by the bound man and quickly became simply 'Dead.'

Snarling at the leader's laughter at more for the rest, Xander wondered how an Alpha like him ever managed to keep his pack together.

--

Xander looked around the massive cavern he was being lowered into and took in the labyrinth of ladders stairs and ropes that seemed to be the most common method of moving from one level to the next.

As the slow spinning of the rope brought his view to Riddick, the big man simply hung on his rope like everything was finally right with the world.

He was considering asking the big man about his plans when a banging sound started as one of the local residents beat a metal object against another.

Looking around as others picked up the beat like a chant, he looked back at Riddick as he smirked and spun himself up the rope a half dozen feet.

Xander watched as the goggled man spun down the rope picking up speed before the chains on his cuffs snapped.

Smirking at the theatrics when the big man fell to the ground below, Xander lifted himself up and gripped the rope before flipping himself upside down and wrapping his legs around the thick cord.

Taking all the weight off his arms Xander grimaced as he dislocated his thumps and carefully folded them in against his palms.

With a sigh, Xander pulled himself as far up the rope as he could with his legs before letting go.

As he flipped back right side up Xander felt the metal cuffs rip the skin off his knuckles before his weight forced his hands to slide out of the restraints.

As he fell to the ground, Xander watched as Riddick started to deal with the welcoming committee.

--

(A/N) Well… Another Chapter done here's hoping I get lots of bright shiny reviews to feed the plot bunnies.


	5. Something About the Eyes 5

(A/N) This story… is hard

(A/N) This story… is hard.

I don't know where it is going but I'm trying to finish it up despite the desire to simply beat my head on the keyboard and post whatever comes out as the next chapter (Not that this is much better in my opinion but that's for you to decide.)

Tenhawk your review is actually the only reason this isn't sitting in a hard drive somewhere collecting dust, hopefully you'll enjoy this.

-Tjin

Xander felt the wind rush past his face as he plummeted the fifty feet to the ground below.

Even with his enhanced strength the impact on the rocks below would likely shatter his legs like glass.

Fortunately Xander landed on something considerably softer than the rocks. It was rather unfortunate for the man he landed on though and the sound of the man's spine snapping as he crumpled beneath Xander's weight convinced the possessed teen that it was unlikely the man would be reentering the fray.

Flexing his knees to absorb the remainder of the impact, Xander noticed two of the scavengers change course to engage him. Scraping his foot across the ground, he kicked the gathered rocks and dirt into the duo's faces. As the two shielded their faces from the flying debris to avoid being, blinded Xander moved.

Taking a step forward, Xander launched himself, Superman style towards the closest man and grinned as his target dropped his arms just in time to catch a supercharged fist across the jaw.

As the combined kinetic energy from both the jump and the mid-air punch sent the man tumbling back, Xander tucked himself into a roll as he hit the dirt using his moment from the roll to gain some distance from his opponent before sliding to his feet.

When he got up, the second man came rushing towards him drawing back a wrench in an attempt to brain Xander. Stepping into the swing, the teen grabbed the man's wrist before the weapon hit him and jerked the scavenger into an elbow strike to the side of the man's head.

Xander smirked as the man dropped like a string cut puppet before looking back around for any more threats. Glancing around, he spotted the last one pop up out of a hole and rush towards Riddick.

"RICHARD LOOK…" Xander realized his words weren't fast enough when a chain flashed out of the darkness and jerked the bottom feeder off his feet.

Xander winced as the man slammed head first into the rock he had been running on before lying still. "Out," Xander finished before tracking the chain back to its source.

He blinked as Dawn glared down at the man he had been traveling with. "Well at least this isn't going to be complicated or anything," Xander muttered before a slow clapping drew his attention to a new man and his entourage as they walked down the stairs.

Moving over towards Riddick who was finally replacing his goggles from staring at Dawn, Xander nudged him before nodding at the new guy. "If they give us a fruit basket I swear I'm gonna kill them," Xander swore silently before frowning at the look Riddick was giving him, "What?"

"What the fuck's a fruit basket?"

Kyra moved through the dark labyrinth of the prison as she thought back to the fight, not that it actually qualified as a fight, maybe slaughter or massacre was more fitting. For it to be a fight there needed to be a chance for the attackers to have won.

Between the two newest inmates though, the bottom feeders had been so outclassed it may as well have been considered suicide.

Riddick had been just as she remembered, fast efficient, deadly. She hated seeing him. He brought back memories, memories of when she was Jack, memories of when she was weak.

The other one though had been less graceful, had less strength. His moves had been simple, brutal, and vicious. It had been like watching Buffy fight a newly risen fledgling.

Kira froze as that thought drifted through her mind, digging up memories she had thought long buried.

Memories of vampires and demons, of family and friends, of lying bleach blonds and of brown haired men that had died trying to save her.

She couldn't even remember his face anymore, just the memory of him going over the edge of the tower in an attempt to rescue her and a name, a name she had screamed when she had first made it to this strange universe. "Xander."

"Hey Dawn, it's been a while."

Xander smiled at the young woman he had been sent to collect. Now all he had to do was find a way of getting her back and his part of the deal would be complete.

The possessed young man was so busy congratulating himself on a job well, done he failed to notice Dawn's eyes widen in shock.

He did notice her jerk out a knife before launching herself at him with a scream.

Dru rocked back and forth in the dirty chamber, she had been here so long, the nasty not-child had captured her, he used her blood to create more not-children and kill everything in his way.

Daddy would be pleased, but Daddy was gone now, so was Grandmummy and Spike and Michael and Alice and Frances and John.

She remembered them, even if there was no one else she remembered. All of her kind was gone, gone, gone, to sing with the stars, leaving poor Dru all by her lonesome.

Not even Miss Edith spoke to her anymore, the nasty Not-dead the not-child controlled kept her away.

Thinking back to all the years she had been undead, everything she had seen and done in the millennia since her turning, Dru only had one true regret.

"I wish my Kitten was here," She whispered before returning to her rocking.

And one level above her, the High Marshal sat on his throne, worrying about a prophecy that had been foretold, many years before.


End file.
